


My Morning Breath Will Haunt Your Nightmares

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [23]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 is a Little Shit, Gen, dumbasses being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Fuck with Rex's morning routine, get your morning ruined.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	My Morning Breath Will Haunt Your Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TexWash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/gifts).



Rex stared at the ‘fresher sink, convinced he was going insane. There was no way. Absolutely no way. But there was an easy solution to this. So he walked down the hall to the bunks to steal Jesse’s toothpaste.

“Jesse. My toothpaste’s missing. I need yours.” Jesse mumbled some sort of reply paired with a vague arm waggle from his comfortable spot under Kix and what looked like half the blankets in the barracks. Rex turned to dig through Jesse’s gear. 

Except Jesse didn’t have any toothpaste either.

So Rex went through Kix’s gear next. The medic kept his gear well-stocked, so he had to have… Rex’s eyes narrowed as he started to get suspicious. He went to the general ‘fresher. Someone  _ always _ left their toothpaste behind.

But no. 

Rex poked his head back into the bunk room for a headcount. And, yes. Two empty beds, exactly as he suspected. Rex was going to have so many words with them that his morning breath would be unmistakable. He took a moment to think about where they might have gone, made his decision, and started his early morning ship stalking. They were dead meat. 

As he neared the rec room, laughter could be heard down the hall. Rex was never one to deny his men some fun, but did it have to come at the cost of his dental hygiene?

“Fives! Hardcase! There had better still be toothpaste left!”

_ “Fuck. Run. Hide. Every man for himself!” _

**Author's Note:**

> TexWash, I hope this lives up to your expectations.


End file.
